


Cracked Smiles and Perfect Teeth

by PandaEmpress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i need to sleep, im sorry, old age AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmpress/pseuds/PandaEmpress
Summary: A drabble. In which Victor reflects. 
I honestly don't know how to summarize this properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all had a lovely christmas :) 
> 
> I was listening to We Sink by Of Monsters and Men while writing this.
> 
> If you ever wanna message me or some shit my tumblr is: audibledrugsaremykindathing
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the festive season :)

 

_How long have we been together now?_

 

The wrinkles at the corners of your eyes becoming more evident as you smile at me.

 

_I think its been a good 50 years or so.._

 

Your eyes never lost their shine-

 

_I'm not entirely sure though. My memory isn't so great anymore_

 

they still manage to take my breath away

 

_heh. It was never great to begin with anyway..._

 

and I swear that if I look deep enough I can go back in time. Back to those long nights, those early mornings, those sleepy afternoons.

 

_Your soul is showing, my dear... Its burning right through your eyes._

 

You take in a shuddering breath.

 

_Fractured by time. Covered in scars, some from life and its lessons, others meticulously crafted by your own two hands._  

 

The last one you'll ever take.

 

_its glowing_

 

I can't even ask for more time. No amount of time spent with you would ever be enough. I'm too selfish.

 

_its **beautiful**_

 

I should have loved you more.

 

_sorry. I don't mean to cry. I don't want this to be the last image you have of me but I really can't help it._

 

Goodnight, Yuuri.

 

_I think I love you a little too much._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
